The Katsumi Gang
by CooKie-Chaan
Summary: five girls and one little brother is adopted by an old woman with an IQ over 200, she wants the five girls to avenge her dead husband, with incredible science she turned the girls to the great warrior's! click to read more summary! ! DISCONTINUED !


******Summery:** ****five girls, all without the parents, the first lost her parents in a fire, the other girl lost her parents in a car accident, the third never had any parents, the fourth has a father who isalive, but he hates her and the fifth try to get over her family's death, while she takes care of her five year old little brother.

That they would meet and live together in a big mansion with a woman with an IQ over 200 who wished that they would avenge her dead husband who was murdered by one of the most dangerous gangsters in the country, the Malaika wa kifo, also known as angelsfrom death, no one could understand what dangers awaited them. But can they handlewhat awaits them, pain, incredible science, death, friendship and maybe even love.

**Author: uhh this is my First so be nice ...or peddo bear will come and slap you! ...naah just kidding =w=''**

**Cookie: you're weird u know that !Ò_Ô**

****Author: you just noticed that NOW? O_O****

****Cookie: ...e_e''...the author does not own Naruto, she owns only her characters ... so please do not sue her ... she's already poor as it is ...****

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Fire everywhere, burn and destroy. With quick steps, I run with my little brother in my arms, in search of protection._

_'' Louise, where are we?''Linus asks with tears in his eyes._

_'' Take it easy little man, I'll find a safe place!''I continue to run through the embers of rubble and burnt bodies, the smell of death is everywhere. I see a gap of light, my steps became faster but I dont move forward. The gap disappears, and now there's only darkness all around us. I gasp when I hear a voice right next to my ear and it whispers to me _

_''You couldnt save them, you are pathetic. That you even can come and think your big enough to take care of your little brother, when you can't even take care of yourself!"_

_'' NO IT'S NOT TRUE, I CAN DO IT. I KNOW I CAN!''I scream with tears rolling down my cheeks._

_A deep dark laughter takes over the dark and the voice says again, _

_''we'll see little girl, we'll see ...''_

With a jerk, I sit up, sweat runs down my body and my clothes begin to stick too close to my body in an unpleasant way.

I check on my left and see a little shadow of my little brother. I sigh.

'Just a dream ... it was just a dream...that dream!'... I look at the clock, the display shows the 8:26 o'clock ...

''Shit! I could have slept four minutes more ... fuck it.''with quiet steps I walk and dress myself ... today we're going to be transferred to a juvenile home for rowdy young people ... . And I'm not going to let them take the little man from me, I'll fight like the other times.

I pull on my shirt and jump into my jeans. I walk slowly to the little bed, and I sit on the edge.

'' Linus? it's time to wake up now, little man.''I gently pull my fingers through his blond hair and I see his eyes begin to open up.

'' Good morning, louise ... it's today, we're moving,...right?''He asks with a yawn.

I giggle about it, but respond.

'' Yes, so hurry up and get dressed.''

He sits up and hugs me and say.

'' Please, Louise, don't let them take me away from you, I want to stay with you! promise you wont let them take me!''

I let a smile spread on my face.

'' I promise..''

''so as you know , you will be transferd to hoppinns home for rowdy young people.'' The black haird man said as he sat down in the sofa .''and as i know ,its gonna be very dengerous for Linus to be there, i'll consi-''

''you what ? so you just gonna take away a 6 year old boy from his only family member ? i dont think so dude!'' i said and sat myself and Linus in my lap down on the chair nex to the black haird man . '' I dont care what you KNOW , whats counting is what I KNOW ...''

the man sigh and looked at some papers on the tabel in front of him ,and said

'' Okey ... you are the one whos in charg here! he may come.''

i could hear laghing and shouting when i walked trough the door, Linus gripp on my hand tightned and he said

'' im scared louise ...'' i looked at him and smiled .

''why ? im here , nothings gonna happen to you as loong im here!''

he nooded in respons , and our walk continued .

there was the door , the door that all the laghing and shouting come from , the door to my world , the door to hell ! i smiled to myself and opend it.

... the room become silent for about a minute or so , until a boy with rainbow colerd hair says

'' HA , I TOLD YOU GUYS SOO, THAT MY BITCH WOULD COME TROUGH THE DOORS!''

i glared at the guy and said

'' who the fuck are you calling bitch ,ugly''

there was absolute silance ,

''well not you for shore,fatso!'' he gave me an disgusted look and then looked dow at Linus with an pervy smile'' i meant him...you know,im gonna fuck him so har , that hes gonna screem for his mam-'' He was interrupted by my fist, which struck his jaw, and a clear crack was heard.

I walked up to him as he lay on the ground.

''I'll tell you this very clearly that if you ever say so to him again, I'll kill you ...'' I looked into his eyes and saw the fear in them''... is that understood ?''

He nodded and held a hand on his jaw

''Good ... and do something about your hair, it looks like a unicorn crapped on your head!''I stood up and a loud laugh burst from one of the girls.

I looked at her for a second, but turned quickly and walked over to Linus, she continued to laugh, you could hear that it came from the heart.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA ~ ~ David you just got owned by the new girl!''

She stood up and walked up to me and Linus.

''Hey, the name's Mizzary Limarso ..''she pulled out her hand to me'', I'm your room mate.''I took out my hand and shook her hand.

''Louise Artelius, but call me Cookie, and this is Linus, he's called little man''

Mizzary looked at Linus, then she smiled and said''nice to meetcha Linus'''She turned her gaze to me and said,''Come with me and I'll show you our room''

When we were outside a room with a few skulls she stopped and opened the door

'' Sooo this is our place, nothing special just ... yeah... homey''

She sat on one of the three beds with legs crossed.

'' Sooo''she began ''how's it that he's here? ''She pointed to Linus.

''I'm the only one he has left ... I can't just leave him all by himself,''I said and sat on the bed facing Mizzary.

" 'But Mimary ...''

'' Mizzary!''She corrected me.

''Mizzary, sorry !... hey you don't have a nickname or something ...''

''No, always wanted one, but I couldn't think of anything good enough for me!''She smiled at me

''Hmmm ... I can help you if you want''Mizzary nodded, and our thinking after a nickname began.

After an hour of thinking, Mizzary and Linus slept like rocks ...

'Hmm her name is Mizzary ... Mizz-ar-y ... Myzza ... no, definitely too sissy ... Mizzi ... no, too common, even if it has a sort of tone in it ... she said she wants y inside it ... hmm ... ... Mizzy''

I almost jumped out of bed and flew at Mizzary.

''MiZZARY! ... MIZZARY''I shook her so she would wake up ... slowly she opened her eyes and mummlade a''yes what is it?''

''I have come up with a cool nickname!''I whispered excitedly. quickly she got up.

''YOU HAVE ?'' I pressed my hand against her mouth and whispered

''Shhh little man's asleep and I don't want to wake him up, let's go out on the balcony''

we sneaked out to the balcony and sat on the chairs that were already out there, I picked up my cigarette packet and Mizzy did the same.

''Soo''she said and took a deep breath''what is it?''

''What 's what?''

''The nickname of course smart ass''

''Oh ...Mizzy''I said and smiled at her.

She smiled back and said,

''It has one of the coolest tones in it ... I like it''

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>so this is the first chapter. hope you like it ... Please remember to review! Please don't flame.


End file.
